The Interview
by PerfumedWithObsession
Summary: At the age of 12, Rory Landon made a promise to herself, to never become an actress. Now, more than ten years later, she is being interviewed by a young woman wearing way to much make-up, about her acting career. Find out what made her think twice about acting and learn a bit more about how life's been treating Rory Landon.


**Hi everyone, sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had eye surgery and then was supposed to stay off of my computer and tablet for a little while. I have been writing in a notebook, though, so expect a couple more story updates in the next few days.**

" We're here today with the one, the only, Rory Landon!" A young woman sat across from me. She looked to be around my age. Her face was caked with make-up, but her wide smile seemed genuine enough.

" Thank you so much for having me," I replied sweetly, returning the smile. In an attempt for comfort, I shifted my weight in the over stuffed chair that would give any of the armchairs under the tree of hope a run for their money.

" So you're the daughter of Maggie Wright and Eric Landon. How does it feel to be following in their footsteps?" I had heard this question at least five times in the past week and each time I answered it the same way. My mom told me that was the best way to answer a question that you had heard recently.

" To be perfectly honest, I never thought I would follow in their footsteps. When I was in middle school, I promised myself that I would never enter the movie business.

Her gasp was timed perfectly, but I could easily tell that it was fake. " What drew you to acting, then?" She asked, clearly happy that this interview was uncovering so much. Little did she know that I had said the exact same thing in about five other interviews.

" I was hanging out with my step-mom, Brie, and we found Never Leave Home in my dad's movie collection. I'd never actually seen it before, so we watched it. I was inspired by her performance. I think I always had that acting trait in me, it just took seeing a truly spectacular performance to make me notice."

" Well I for one am very glad that you watched Never Leave Home."

" I'm very glad too," I replied. Everything that I was saying was true. I really didn't think I would go into the movie business. I never thought I would take part in another audition. But as soon as I watched Never Leave Home, as soon as my mom got me my first script, I started to realize that acting might not be so bad after all. It was just too bad that I hadn't realized this sooner.

" Are you glad that you went into acting?" She asked.

" Yes. I am really, really, really super happy that I went into acting." I replied, sure of myself. " I'm starting to see why actors are so passionate about their careers. Acting is a truly amazing profession."

" So you have a movie coming out soon, you and your boyfriend, Chase Turnleaf, co-star. What was that like?" Yes, Chase was an actor too. But unlike me, he didn't focus so much on it.

" Chase is amazing! He actually recently graduated from law school, top of the class, and I'm so happy for him." Chase had became EAS's official lawyer. I had become a sort of teacher at EAS, so I was kind of in the loop.

" That's so cool. How is Chase?"

" He's doing good. We're actually going to the premiere together, in a few days."

"Oh, really, that's so cool. So,how long has it been since you last saw Chase?" She asked.

" I'm pretty sure that it's been almost two weeks," Chase had gone on a business trip to the Seelie and Unseelie courts. I really hadn't seen him for that long. Usually we saw each other almost everyday, thanks to the door trek system. And we also lived together in an apartment in LA just to keep people for not getting suspicious about where we lived.

" How would you like to see him right now?" Chase came strutting in from the side entrance. He gave everyone his trademark movie star wave before sitting down in a chair next to me. For some reason, I hadn't even noticed that their was another chair right next to eyes widened and I think my jaw dropped for a second. I fixed that very quickly because I was in the middle of an interview.

I kissed him on the cheek before scolding him," How could you not tell me you were coming. You said you would get here a few days from now, not today!" I paused for a breath before continuing. " You are so dead,"

" But you can't kill me." Chase mock wined. In real life he wouldn't be doing this. We would probably be settling this on the training courts.

" Why can't I?" I asked.

" Because you can't live without me." The thing about that was that it was true. I really couldn't live without him. Any anger immediately washed away and I leaned on his shoulder.

" Such a cute couple," The young woman interviewing us said. She glanced at the clock. " I'm afraid that that is all the time we have for today."

" Thanks so much for having us,"

 **That was okay. I'm really sorry for not updating more. Thanks for reading. Also, I'm thinking about re-doing Future Of EAS. It clashes with everything that happens in the fourth book. What do you guys think?**


End file.
